


Bathing in Admiration

by artistocrazy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Changing Room Scenario, F/M, Orange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistocrazy/pseuds/artistocrazy
Summary: Roderich plans to excite Erzsébet with his first swimsuit, which he’s so convinced will arouse her that he makes a big deal about first presenting it to her on vacation via private “fashion show”.Needless to say, she was not emotionally prepared for the reveal, though she would be hard pressed to say she was surprised.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Bathing in Admiration

“Are you ready out there?” Roderich’s voice rang coquettishly from behind the changing booth, and Erzsébet wiggled a little in her seat from the obvious excitement. After years and years of suggestion and hinting, she had finally convinced him to get a swimsuit for their vacations to Lake Batalon so he wouldn’t just curl up in a beach basket the whole time. Not only that, but he’d built up her expectations so highly on this particular suit‘s appeal and had hidden any image of it from her that this was to be her first viewing of it.

“God, I _hope_ so,” she chirped back, and let out a small giggle seeing a calf peak out from behind the curtain, like a demure showgirl slowly rolling her ankle.

“Oh, why do you have to tease me?” Erzsébet groaned, bouncing her leg from the anticipation. 

“Patience, my dear,” he purred, in a sensual way that had Erzsébet winding the wispy curls by her ear around her fingers. “You know I wouldn’t go so slow to build up to your disappointment, would I?”

“You better step out here before I join you in there,” she teased him right back, allowing some edge to creep into her voice. “I swear, you’re going to drive me nuts with all of this waiting!”

“Anxious lady!” he feigned his scolding before deciding to deliver on his promise. “Alright then. Be sure to take a seat - I wouldn’t want the view to be too much for you without a fan.”

Clutching briefly at her fleece, the Hungarian took a moment to zip it down a little more and reposition herself in the chair so it made a noticeable squeak. 

“I’m sitting,” she practically sang while on the edge of the seat. 

“Alright, here I come!” and out he slipped from behind the curtain confidently fitted in... 

A long suit.

A shapely, button-up, navy-striped long suit, to be more specific.

Complete with sleeves and shorts falling halfway down his upper arms and thighs. 

In all actuality, it really should not have been a surprise to see her stuffy boyfriend picking out a suit like that. But this was the suit he was so convinced she had to see in person to fully appreciate its artistry, rather than water it down through some silly mirror selfie (he never could turn off the flash for those anyway). This was the suit he was so convinced needed no secondary opinion. The suit that oozed sex appeal from the seams. A bather that no man has probably ever worn since 1925.

The surprise and the hand to her face, however, came from watching the brunet turn and pose so enthusiastically in it, peacocking as if he was completely convinced she might swoon at the sight of him.

Seeing her blush and hide her face away gave Roderich the delightfully misguided idea that the suit had the intended affect, and so he kept posing to showcase how well the suit flattered his frame. “Speechless, are you?” he purred, peering down suggestively over his glasses and making a show of his legs. For a moment, Erzsébet felt a need to clean out her ears to hear if he was intentionally making little hitching noises with each stretch; however, the small strains in his voice answered her question and made her sides start to shake from the pressure to remain respectful. “I don’t blame you. Not many could hope to look so _devastatingly_ _dashing_ in stripes, don’t you agree?”

Raising herself back up to sit and hoping she wasn’t going to hurt his feelings, Erzsébet steadied her voice to keep from cracking up. “Honey?... Honey, that’s a bather.”

“Quite the bather indeed! It makes me feel like quite a fine specimen, if I do say,” the Austrian grinned, still sounding rather pleased with his decision while twisting his torso for her to glimpse at the play of his shoulders. Heck, for good measure he may have wiggled his hips upon noticing her eyes by his rear. “Rather sexy on me, isn’t it?”

She had no choice but to bite her lip to keep any noises at bay - anything to see where this confidence kick would take him over a style that’s been out of fashion for several decades. Whatever got him to go on vacation with her to Lake Batalon would do. Though she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little turned on by his confidence, if it meant he’d keep playing up his physique in front of her in that darn thing.

“Tell me, I know it’s a bit of a contest, but, ah, between the two of them, which of these arms would you prefer to be on when we’re strolling by the waterfront?” he asked, while flexing both with the cheeky air she’d come to expect from the beanpole proud of any shaky, little bicep bump he could muster.

That did it. Everything down to that tiny scowl that lightly crunched his face had her folding over, unsure if this was all self-deprecating or in adorable seriousness. Either way, it was too cute. That squealing laughter was let lose past her lips without a prayer of being reeled back in, the outburst’s existence thankfully not landing poorly with her hammy performer clearly having a wonderful time. “Istenem, Rod, you’re going to kill me!”

Relaxing his form to speak casually, the Austrian grinned with an impish heir in his usually tempestuous eyes. “Oh, trust me, if you think _this_ one’s hot, you would have fainted over the sleeveless one, but I don’t think the world is ready for that sort of scandal yet.”

“Wait a minute,” she begged him to pause, gripping the side of the chair to sit back up. “You think _this_ is scandalous?”

“Quite honestly,” he shrugged as if it were fact while playing with the buttons by the collar, “I’m surprised it’s not a crime to look this tempting, what with how it leaves onlookers to dance so dangerously with the imagination.”

She let out a small snort through her nose.  
”You know I haven’t needed to imagine much of anything under there for quite some time.”

”Well, yes, but why deny the allure of a little peek at it from time to time?”

With a sigh and shake of her head, she stared at her lover with a tired but dreamy gaze. How could she have known before they were together that her serious gentleman was actually this much of a dork behind closed doors? Outside of holding back fits of laughter, her face glowed a sweet pink and her eyes twinkled with a warm fondness. “It really makes you feel like hot stuff, huh?”

“How should that even be a question?” he rolled his eyes before glancing over at her with a beckoning stare. “Do you _not_ feel the heat from all the way over there?”

Closing her eyes briefly, covering her face yet again, and carding her fingers through her roots, Erzsébet let out a good-humored chuckle until she soon realized she’d much rather have his hands do the work on massaging her scalp.

Without a second thought, she slinked squarely to the front of him and slid her hands up to his shoulders before they pulled each other into a kiss. “I love you so much,” Erzsébet beamed up at him, brushing his cheek with her thumb before giving it a light pinch.

“There are slightly firmer cheeks to pinch, if you feel so inclined,” he informed her with a brow raised to gage her consideration. “While you’re here, anyway.”

With a cute scoff and mischievous growl, she found her hands wandering down his sides and pulling him closer from the back - an action much appreciated by way of his toothy grin and playful coo at her grip. “Anxious man!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Pros to Bathers: covers up spots sensitive to sunburn, less sunscreen needed, don’t actually look like burlap sacks, one can pretend to have the romanticized machismo/robustness of a turn-of-the-century carnie or longshoreman
> 
> Cons to Bathers: a one-piece suit that makes bathroom usage a vulnerable time...


End file.
